


Coming-of-Age, Puns Not Included

by AGirlWithManyFandoms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Frisk, First attempt at smut sorry, My ticket to hell, Reader Is Frisk, Sans is 21 Frisk is 18 and Papyrus is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlWithManyFandoms/pseuds/AGirlWithManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were eighteen, not eight, damnit! Admittedly, him calling you 'kiddo' was cute, just not when he ruffled your hair like you were a little kid! You'll get him back though, and good... Let's see how long he lasts in six months...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plans, and Plotting of a Mysterious Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> ((Based off an idea given to me by my sister))  
> If things are misspelled, its because my iPod is stupid and I didn't catch it before hand, so sorry!

You grumbled, tugging at the dirtied edge of your blue-and-purple striped sweater, as he treated you like a child, yet again.

"Sans, I'm-" He cut you off again.

"No, kid. It's not safe, especially for one your age." Sans' browbone rose as your face flushed in anger, your mutterings getting louder.

"'Your age'? 'Your age'?! How old does he fucking think I am?! Four? No! God, I passed that a long while ago!" Unknown to you, Sans most certainly heard this diatribe, surprised at the language it contained, but before the stout skeleton could respond, you turned and stomped off, throwing a retort over your shoulder. "I guess I'll go sit with Papyrus, or will he be too dangerous too," before making your way to an abandoned clearing to call Toriel.

"Tori, please pick up... M-mom?!"

"Hello, my child! Oh, I am so glad to hear you are still alive! Has Sans kept his promise of helping you?" She practically sighed with relief through the phone, and your grin at hearing her became a bit watery.

"Oh, Mom, thank God. Yeah, I'm still in one piece, and yes that lazybones has been helpful, to a degree. Actually, he's why I'm calling now..." You bit your lip, glancing around to see if said lazybones had followed you after your temper tantrum.

"Oh? What is the issue, my child?" You could have sworn she sounded like she was grinding her teeth, and was that-?

"Mom? Did you crack your knuckles?" You chuckled, before shaking your head and continuing. "Is it just a mother thing that told you I wasn't as young as I looked, or was it something else?" You dragged your fingers through the oddly moderately-temperatured snow next to the stump you had sat yourself on at some point.

"Oh, Frisk. Is this what I think it is?" Tori sighed from her end, and you heard the huff of air as she sank into her comfy chair in the Ruins.

"Depends..." You dragged out, now tapping your fingers on the stump. "What do you think it is?"

"You have developed feelings for him, haven't you?"

You nodded, before remembering that this was a phone call, not a video one. "Yeah..."

"Well, you could always tell him right out, but there is another, more fun way you might like..." You could practically hear her smirk as she casually turned a page in her book.

"Tell me~!" You whined. "What fun is telling him outright? I want him to suffer."

"Tease him." Toriel's response had you grinning.

**~~~Four days later (One week total in the Underground)~~~**

"Then let us shatter this barrier together." Asgore held out a large paw, and you placed your hand in his as you both pushed against the milky film of magic, before it shattered like glass, melting away as the shards fell to Earth.

**~~~Six months later (Your Birthday!)~~~**

_-8 o'clock in the morning-_

"Are you ready, my child?" Tori's smirk was mirrored by your own as you tugged your tighter-than-your-sweater shirt on, buttoning your jeans as you nodded.

"Heck yeah, Mom. Let's make him squirm, and, let's see how long he lasts." Your grin was anything but innocent as she left to make food for the party later that day.


	2. Happy Birth- Wait, What the Fuck?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appearances can be decieving, and apparently yours was, especially in that baggy old sweater of yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 comments, 42 kudos and 575 hits, and this has been up for less than a day. Are you all so desperate for the bone zone you'll read my silly half-baked idea?
> 
> Also, I headcanon monsters are, like, really tall. So since Alphys and Sans are short for monsters, they are, like, taller than average for humans?  
> So that means Sans is gonna be about 5'10", compared to Frisk's 5'7"(Which is actually my height). Alphys is about 5'9". So yeah, Sans is a few inches taller than you.
> 
> Butterscotch soda is a thing, and it's really good.

After idly tidying your room, you sat and messed around on your phone Alphys gave you, trying to distract yourself from the nervousness you felt at what was going to happen later today. After staring blankly at your phone screen for a while, trying to count the pixels, which, you would not recommend, it's giving you a headache, you hear voices.

No, not in your head, it's not Chara. You meant you hear voices from downstairs.

Glancing at your phone clock, you see you have fifteen minutes until two, and Toriel told you to come down then, not a moment before, or else your entire plan might be knocked awry.

Switching to one of your game apps, you kept one eye on the clock as you idly flicked colored blocks around on the screen.

Fifteen minutes were taking forever to pass.

You sighed and flopped back on the bed.

Just then, you heard him, finally.

"Hey, where's the kiddo?" You guessed he was glancing around, figuring you were hiding to tackle him or something.

"BROTHER, I DO NOT KNOW. I HOPE THE HUMAN IS OKAY?" Papyrus' enthusiastic tone turned questioning, he was probably facing Toriel as he asked.

"Yeah, where is the punk?! She better not be hiding away on her birthday!" You could practically see Undyne's grin, and the thought made you shiver slightly.

"I'll go see 'em. I know a sh-" Sans started, his magic undoubtedly beginning to glow, before he was cut off.

"NO! I mean," Toriel cleared her throat. You snickered, knowing your mother was blushing brightly under her fur, "Frisk has been instructed to stay in her room until, well, until now! Frisk, my child, do come down, please!"You snickered again at her outburst, before calling back an affirmative.

"Finally, the birthday star will arrive!" Holy shit, when did Mettaton get here, and how was he silent this whole time?

You shook your head, making your way to the staircase, and began your descent, thinking deviously of the next stage of your plan.

As soon as you passed the landing, the reactions started, Tori first, of course.

"Frisk, you look wonderful in your new shirt!" Since she was farthest forward, only you saw her mischievous smirk.

"Darling, you look simply fabulous! How did you manage to hide all this?" Mettaton gestured dramatically to your body, faking a swoon.

"HUMAN! HOW OLD ARE YOU? YOU LOOK NEARLY AS OLD AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Said skeleton's eye sockets looked so wide, if he had eyeballs, they would have popped out.

Giggling as you stepped off the last step, you answered him. "Today is my eighteenth birthday. How old are you?"

"SIXTEEN." Was all that he managed to say before being roughly shoved out of the way by Undyne.

"What's the idea, punk?! Were you trying to make yourself look younger so I'd go easy on you?! I want a rematch!" She snarled in your face, not expecting your sassy answer.

"I didn't make myself look young. You assumed, and acted like I was. Hey, if you're gonna give me an easy pass, who am I to turn it down?" You grinned crookedly up at the taller fish woman, causing her own grin to form as she laughed uproariously.

"There's the punk I know! Heh, happy birthday Frisk." She socked you in the arm before moving on, Alphys muttering similar birthday wishes before she followed her girlfriend.

"Happy birthday, child. I am greatly relieved you are not the child we thought, for it saddened me to think I would have had to take your soul." Asgore smiled down at you, resting his hand on your head, before moving over to chat happily with Toriel.

"Kid, I've got one helluva _bone_ ta pick with you." Sans said from behind you, before you shifted your weight to one leg and put a hand on your hip.

"Damn, my throat is _bone dry_. Hey Mom, can I finally get something to drink?" You knew full well Sans eyes were now on your ass, accentuated by your fitted jeans, and drawn there from your 'innocent' weight-shift a few seconds ago.

Toriel glanced over at you, behind you, and nodded, her eyes flashing with mirth.

You walked over to the table set near the kitchen, laden with party food, humming and swaying your hips as you did so.

Grabbing a cup of butterscotch soda, a Toriel special that she learned to make on the surface, you smirked into your cup at Sans' groan.

_"Damn it kid, you're not playin' fair. Why're ya doin' this ta me?"_

Pretending to not have heard him, you sauntered your way towards Mettaton, sure the flamboyant robot's flirty attitude would make him jealous.

"Darling, tell me, have you ever thought of being a model? With a body like yours, you could be nearly fabulous as me!" You giggled as the robot ran a hand down your side, from ribs to hip, to accentuate his point of you being fabulous. You thought you heard a growl.

"No, it's never occurred to me, but even if it did, I would hate to take away your spotlight, Metta. How could I do this to you?" You pouted up at him, acting as you always did with the robot. Yep, that is definitely a growl. You guess your pouts have a different effect now that you don't look as young.

You continued your conversation with Mettaton, a grin slowly growing on your face as Sans apparently grew more irritated.


	3. Lunch is Innocent Enough, Right? Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that stretch where you arch your back and make a noise that causes everyone to blush? Not suggested to do in public, but hey, if it riles him up, go right ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck are you guys doing?! Why are you reading this?!?! Every time I look and there are more kudos and comments, I have a spasm of excitement and terror. Literally, fuck, stop, why?
> 
> But honestly, is this a good story, not just, bleh? Like, does it really seem like a story, and is it easy to follow? Or should I just rewrite what I have right now?

You grinned as you saw Alphys and Undyne seated outside your favorite cafe. Raising a hand to wave, you dragged Papyrus along after you, ignorant of Sans glare of jealousy aimed at his brother

"Hey guys! You ordered yet?" You grinned, hugging both females as you sat down.

"O-of course we did, Fr-Frisk. Y-you always g-get the s-same thing!" Alphys grinned nervously at you.

You laughed. "Guilty as charged. So Undyne, how goes your job?" You asked the fish-woman, if only because she was seated on your right, and Sans was on your left.

"Great! Whipping those punks into shape is the best thing ever!" She shouted at the sky, grinning. You nodded, remembering she became the physical trainer for the local police force.

Soon enough, everyone's meals came, and conversation died off as you all ate your favorite cafe foods.

Eventually, everyone was finished, and conversation was picking back up again.

Smirking to yourself, you just had the most evil idea ever.

Placing one hand behind your head, you arched your back, stretching, and managed to make the most sexual noise ever, but it was only heard by those at your table.

Seeing the wink you shot at them, Alphys and Undyne tried to hide their snickers at your actions, Papyrus, sweet cinnamon roll he is, smiled and kept talking, and Sans.

Oh, Sans. You didn't know he could turn such a brilliant shade of blue. You smirked, seeing his hand tug on his shorts waistband, a bit awkwardly, before moving towards your shoulder.

Standing just before his hand landed, you glanced at your watch. "Look at the time! Sorry guys, I promised Mom I'd be back soon to help her try out a new cinnamon recipe. She won't tell me what though." You smiled, moving around the table to dispense goodbyes. A hug for Undyne and Alphys each, a kiss on the skull for Papyrus, and a wave for Sans, already on your way back.

You grinned, hearing Sans groan yet again.

 _"Goddamn tease. Can't she just stay still long enough for me ta..."_ He groaned again, this time a little more lustfully, but still 'unheard' by the other occupants of the table.

**~~~**

You knew full well Sans trailed you back to your house, so of course you made it a point to sway your hips and smile at every stranger you passed, giggling a little more at every frown and growl you coaxed out of Sans.

"Mom~, I'm home!" You called, kicking of your shoes, and removing your sweater, revealing another shirt like the one you wore on your birthday. Since Sans was behind you, he saw something that made him grit his teeth.

You were stretching again.

This time, you laced your fingers together and pushed your arms outwards and up, along with your chest, causing your shirt to ride partway up your back.

_"God fucking damn it. She's killin' me..."_

Your smile widened at the whisper as you made your way to the kitchen.

"Welcome home, dear. Ready to try making cinnamon drop cookies?" You nodded, sliding your way across the kitchen in your socks to the sink, causing Toriel to laugh.

"You know it, Mom. You know I'm a sucker... for anything sweet." You glanced towards her and winked as you washed your hands, getting a smile back as she caught your message. Glancing back in the window as you dried your hands, you saw Sans blush bright blue at your Freudian pause.

You and Toriel continued your banter, you slipping in jokes and puns that could be considered a bit off-color if taken out of context, as you continued your cookie prep and making. Glancing up again, you saw in the fridge's reflection that Sans was still there, and bluer than ever, both hands fiddling with his waistband now. Before he could make a move, the oven timer dinged and the rest of your friends walked in.

"H-hey, Tori... W-what's that good smell?" Sans asked, acting like he just walked in, trying to force down his cyan blush. You giggled behind Tori as you pulled the cookie sheet from the oven, setting the last batch to cool.

"Cookies, Frisk made them herself. Isn't she so _sweet_?" Tori's emphasis on 'sweet' had you whipping your head around, wide-eyed, before snorting at the scene before you. A smirk gracing your mother's features and one bright cyan   skeleton, courtesy of her statement.

"Mom, don't be so modest. I learned from the best, after all." Even though everything you said was innocent, in his current mindset, Sans could take anything the dirty way.

 _"I wish you'd be a li'l less modest, kiddo."_ You wondered if you'd ever tell Sans you hear all his whispers as you turned to move the last batch of cookies to a cooling rack, before grabbing a plate with already cooled ones and sashaying your way out to the living room, feeling Sans' eyes track your hips as you moved.

Deciding to tease him, you breathed your next words in a husky, sultry voice.

_"You'll have to catch me first, handsome."_

Grinning innocently as you moved past him, you handed out the cookies to those in the living room, leaving one shocked, solidly cyan skeleton in your kitchen doorway.


	4. Almost, Almost, Almost!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is getting so close, in more ways than one, but you keep one step ahead, and he is getting, well, frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi??? Can't say this is gonna drag on for much longer, unless i add on to my original story plan, which I might do, but keep an eye out for two other SansXFrisk/Reader stories I have plans for?

Sans growled seeing you sprawled across the couch, dressed in little more than a spaghetti strap tank top, and shorts he thought were illgeally short on you, watching one of Mettaton's latest movies. He teleported inside, and was just about to pin you down, when Toriel opened the front door.

"Ah, Sans, I hope Frisk was keeping you entertained while I was gone?" Even though you knew your mother was teasing both of you, you weren't sure what her game was.

When you caught sight of her smirk, and Sans' bright blush, you caught on quick, a flushed lightly yourself.

"Ah, y-yeah, sh-she was... We were w-watching Mettaton's new, newest m-movie..." He stuttered, phalanges scratching across the back of his skull.

You smirked and settled back into the couch, keeping an eye on Sans' blush as your mother moved to make more cinnamon cookies in the kitchen.

_"Damn it, Tori, just a few minutes more, all I woulda asked fer..."_

You giggled to yourself, acting like it was the movie, even if it wasn't remotely funny at that plot point.

**~~~**

Then next time Sans almost caught and pinned you, well, he would have had a little more success getting further, as you were in the shower.

Humming an old, half-forgotten Overworld tune, or lullabye, you couldn't remember, you ran your fingers through wet, silky strands of hair, allowing the water to rinse out the last of your conditioner.

The bathroom door was unlocked, and slightly open, as you were home alone today, and forgotten for a moment your skeleton stalker was a lazybones with magic, having thought him occupied with his brother today.

Reaching out of the curtain, you sung half the words to the tune, the bits and pieces you remembered creating a romantic story of some sort as you wrapped your towel around your body.

Unknown to you, of course your skelly stalker had been listening to you hum and sing for the duration of your shower, right outside the slightly open door, and was about to make his move.

"BROTHER! YOU PROMISED ME A DAY OF PUZZLES! LET'S GO! UNDYNE TOLD ME I'D FIND YOU HERE! STOP BOTHERING THE HUMAN, AND COME ON! WE HAVE PUZZLES TO MAKE AND COMPLETE!"

Jumping at the sudden assault of noise from Papyrus' entrance and statement, you snickered silenty at Sans' predicament

_"God fuckin' damn it. Another minute, and that damn tease woulda been mine... I love him, but damn cock-blockin' li'l bro..."_ You heard Sans sigh as he made his way down the steps.

You snickered again as you grabbed your hair brush.

**~~~**

The last time Sans nearly caught you, you were dancing in your room, again dressed in just a tank and short shorts, swaying your hips to the music coming from your phone as you waited for Alphys and Undyne to arrive for the groups' movie night. Sans and Papyrus were already there, for different reasons. Papyrus had been promised snack and movie-master duties, so he arrived early to set it up. Thank goodness his popcorn was edible, if not interestingly-topped. Sans, on the other hand, well, that's the whole reason you were dancing in your room. His hand landed on the doorknob, and he pushed it open when-

"Hey, punk, we're here!"

"U-Undyne, n-not so l-loud!" Alphys fervently tried to hush her girlfriend.

You gasped hearing them, and stepped out past Sans to greet them, hearing him mutter once more.

_"Impeccable timin', as always. I swear, they're all out to get me..."_

You smirked and whispered to him, before continuing down to watch the movies with the rest.

_"Better luck next time, but won't you buy me dinner first?"_


	5. Grillby's and a Night In (Between the Sheets ;])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner dates, stretching, and magical dicks, oh my. Please, have a seat, and let me serve you the finest course of bar food and skeleton sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments, views and kudos are freaking me out, man. But I just read a story where Sans, Frisk and Papyrus join the Reader's marching band, and since I am a bit of a band geek, being a guard member myself, I am in one fucking good mood.  
> Enjoy my attempt at smut, and this is likely the last chapter, so yeah.
> 
> Did I say finest? I meant trash. This is shitty writing, probably worse than FSOG **and** it's sequels...
> 
> ((SomeonefuckingkillmenowthissucksohmygodwhydidIdecidethiswouldbeagoodideatowrite?!))  
> DO NOT READ THIS THIS IS SHIT UGH FUCKING HELL IM STILL PUBLISHING IT BUT PLEASE DONT READ

You were still awake, stubborn butthead, because that damn skeleton that wanted to jump your bones was still awake himself, and you were damned, wink, wink, if you fell asleep before him.

"Kid, c'mere. You're fallin' asleep with your eyes open."

You shook your head, eliciting a sigh from the skeleton on the opposite end of the couch. Undyne and Alphys had fallen asleep in the armchair, tangled together adorably, leaving the massive pillowfort on the floor for Papyrus, and the very comfy, overlarge couch for you, and Sans.

"If I promise to take you out to Grillby's for dinner tomorrow, will you come here and cuddle with me? God damn." he sounded irritated, but you knew he was bargaining, if only so he could hold you close.

You nodded, a lock of hair falling sleepily into your eyes with the movement. Huffing at it, you dragged yourself across the couch to curl up against Sans' side, his ribcage making for a much comfier pillow that previously thought.

"Mom's gonna be out all day with Dad tomorrow... Probably day after too..." You mentioned, not quite sure of it's significance in your dazed, sleepy state. Of course the information caused a lazy, albeit sleepy smirk to twist the skeleton's jaw as you drifted off.

In return, Sans wrapped an arm around your shoulders as he heard your breathing even out. Flicking off the tv and long-forgotten movie, the skeleton let the patterned feeling and sound of your breathing lull him asleep, for the first nightmareless night in many resets.

**~~~**

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, punk!" Undyne called to you as she ushered a half-asleep Papyrus out of the house the next afternoon, a still-sleeping Alphys strung over her shoulder.

"That doesn't leave me many options!" You shouted back at the fish woman as she snickered, sitting up from your previous, not to mention sleep, position.

“No, but that gives me plenty a' options..." the bass voice and chuckle from behind you made you scowl even more.

"Dinner first, bone boy," you grumbled as you ran your fingers through your sleep, and Sans, tousled hair, not that you knew the second was a factor, wincing as fingers caught and tugged at tangles.

"Here, let me..." Sans disentangled your fingers and gently used his thinner fingerbones to work out the larger tangles for you.

"Flattery will get you everywhere... Except in my pants." You deadpanned, before standing and stretching, your vocalisation nearly causing you to miss the sound of Sans' rather sharp teeth grinding at your movement. "When's dinner?" You asked, subtly reminding him of his promise.

"Six," came the rather clipped reply, and you smirked.

"See you in three hours," and with that, you went up stairs to get ready.

**~~~**

Brushing out the last of the tangles from your wet hair, you glanced at the clock, and saw it was 5:15 pm. Perfect.

Entering your room, you slipped on the blue-and-purple swirled dress Toriel had bought for you last week, slipping on dark blue flats as you grabbed a locket and charm braclet, both silver, to accent the dress.

Twirling to sit at your vanity, you toweled your hair dry, before deciding to just tuck it behind your ears like you normally did.

Despite being eighteen, you weren't very well versed with make-up, and decided mascara and lip-gloss were enough. Just in time, too, because Sans rung the door bell as you finished the application.

"Coming!"

 _"You will be, if I have my way..._ " You rolled your eyes at the muttered innuendo.

"Dinner before anything else, remember?" You said, stepping out to meet the skeleton, who blushed cyan at your comment.

"R-right. Um, Grillby's, next stop!" Sans offered his arm, and with a touch, you were gone.

**~~~**

Forty-five minutes later, you wiped your mouth on your napkin as you swallowed the last bite of your burger. Tilting your head back, you stretched your arms up, arching your back as you hummed contentedly.

All of a sudden, a sudden choking noise from across your booth caused you to open your eyes.

"K-kid, wh-what are ya doin'?" Sans choked, his face stained blue and red, from his ketchup, one eye lit bright blue as he watched you move.

"Stretching?" You asked innocently, tilting your head.

With a groan Sans reached across the table, grabbing your wrist and dropping money for the food as he did so, before blinking once.

When your eyes opened, you were laying flat on your back on Sans' bed, said skeleton kneeling over top you.

"Do you know," he started, his bass voice dropping lower from emotion and lust, "I've always felt attracted towards you, ever since we met. I fell in love or somethin' with your damn personality, but I was never gonna act, I thought you were a kid!" Shifting his weight over you onto one hand, he ran the other one down your side, causing you to shiver at his touch. Sans growled at the flush starting to overtake your cheeks.

"Next thing I know, this li'l kid, ain't so li'l anymore. 'Specially not with those damn clothes she was wearin' on her birthday. Took a lotta damn effort not to transport you back up to your room then and there, sugar." Sans winked, seeing you blush at being called 'sugar'. "I mean, I couldn't exactly call you 'kid' anymore."

"Then why did you?" You whispered, your own hands reaching up to dance along his collar bones, eliciting a low groan as he closed his eyes, before the blue eye opened and pinned you to the bed again, metaphorically speaking.

"'Cause if I didn't, we woulda been here a lot sooner." With that, the skeleton leaned down and kissed you. Gasping at the feeling of bone pressed to your lips, you eagarly accepted the blue tongue that pushed its way into the opening.

As your tongues wrestled for dominance, hands explored. Yours pushed his hoodie off, tugging his shirt up to wrap your fingers around his floating ribs, your thumbs stroking the outside as the pads of the other fingers danced along the inner side of the bone.

Sans gently bit your lower lip as your fingers wrapped around his rib, before his mouth moved to your neck, his hands to busy pulling up your dress, to get it off.

Pulling back from the kiss, both you and Sans were panting as you each pulled of the other's clothes.

Running your fingers up and down Sans' ribcage, you giggled breathlessly to hear the slight sounds of an ascending and descending scale as your fingers bounced lightly from one bone to the next.

"Musical ribs. Always a party fav- !!!" Sans cut himself off with a moan as you lowered your mouth to his sternum, licking and lightly biting it, humming at the taste. "Be, be warned, sugar... You bite, I bite back." Since your mouth was occupied with his bones, instead you glanced up and issued your challenge with your eyes.

You whined at being pulled away from your task, before moaning yourself as Sans's teeth sunk into your breast, right above the cup of your bra. Taking advantage of your distraction, nimble finger bones undid and pulled away said piece of clothing, before he pulled back to admire his handiwork. Brushing finger bones over the slightly bleeding mark, magic sparking as it healed, leaving a scar.

"You are mine, and I'll suffer through more resets before I lose you to anyone else."

Having gotten a bit bored with musical ribs, and distracted by bites, you returned to kissing the skeleton, the ageless tongue war returning before said tongue trailed down your throat to your breasts and new scar. Sans licked and massaged your breasts, rolling the nipple of each between his finger bones, causing you to arch your back into his hands.

"Like that, do ya?" Sans' cyan blush covered his cheeks, a light blue glow coming from his shorts as he watched you move beneath him, both from pleasure-pain, and irritation. "Alright, alright, I get it." Trailing teeth-press kisses, and swipes of a magic tongue down your torso, he reached the simple, lacy underwear you wore for the date. Kissing  your hipbones, Sans gently ran a finger over your mound over your underwear, causing you to squirm in desire.

Chuckling to himself, Sans glanced up at you from between your legs. "Gotta say I like the view from this angle."

Blushing, you returned fire. "I'd like my view even more if you were using your mouth for something other than talking."

"Sass..." Sans slid his fingers under the edge of your underwear, and slid them down and off you, before he sat back to admire the body laid bare before him. "Damn, Frisk, you're beautiful..." He breathed, awe apparent in his singular, glowing blue eye.

Blushing, you sat up and pulled him in for a kiss, whispering he was wearing much too much clothing as your fingers curled around his waist band.

Sans snapped his fingers, and you pouted as his shorts disappeared under your fingers, before you saw what had been causing the blue glow in his shorts.

Shifting down, you breathed across his magic cock, watching as it twitched. Deciding to go for it, you ran your tongue from base to tip, deciding you liked the mysterious 'Sans' flavor, you continued running your tongue over the cock, spurred on by Sans muttered expletives and panting.

Just after you enveloped the head in your mouth, Sans pulled you up and pushed you onto your back, causing you to pout.

"Nah, sugar. You teased me for how long was it? A month? Two? Well, it's my turn to tease you." Sans resumed his position between your legs, summoning his magic tongue again, and licking your slit in one long stroke. Seeing you squirm, he placed on hand on your hip as he licked again, this time swirling his tongue around, brushing your clit as he did.

You moaned again, gasping.

"S-Sans, th-this isn't faiiiiir..." Due to your breathless state, the complaint didn't carry as much force, only causing the skeleton to smirk as he moved his other hand towards your core, one finger stroking up and down, slipping into your entrance every once in a while, while his thumb had fond a steady rhythm against your clit. Shortly after that, when your noises turned displeased rather than pleasured, Sans slipped one finger in, continuing his steady rhythm against your clit.

"Does this feel good?" He asked, hearing your stuttered breath when he inserted the finger. Adding another he smirked again.

"Ahh, ahhh, I'm gonna- !" You couldn't speak any more, as pleasure crashed over you, and you wanted to curl up in shame. Of course your first time, only two fingers in and you came.

Sans crawled back up and kissed you, whispering to you. "Hey, don't feel bad, it just means I'm really good at what I do." Seeing the skeleton wink at you, you socked him in the arm, giggling before pulling him back into a kiss, and rolling the two of you over so you were straddling him.

"Whoa, are you sure?" Sans eye had widened, guessing your intentions.

"I knew what I was getting into when I saw you on my birthday." Lowering yourself so his tip was at your entrance, you rocked yourself around for a bit, slowly working the head of his cock into your tightness, before you dropped, and bit your lip to muffle a scream.

Sans' hands flew to your hips in concern, his fingers digging into your flesh, before you slowly ground your hips into his as you adjusted, his tight grip changing from panic to lust.

"Fuuuck, Frisk, do you know what you are doing to me?" Sans grit through his teeth, causing you to giggle.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sitting on your cock, aren't I?' Your smirk practically screamed innocent, if no for your flushed cheeks and heaving chest. With that you slowly began to impale yourself on his member, beginning a slow awkward rhythm before the two of you found your pace.

As you ground your hips down on his, Sans' fingers pressed bruisingly deep into your hips, you felt a coil, one similar to what you felt before with Sans' fingers between your legs, winding tighter and tighter with every grind and thrust and roll of your hips, met by equal reactions from Sans.

Placing your hands on his ribcage for better leverage against his cock, you squeaked when Sans suddenly flipped the two of you, your legs lifted over his shoulders.

"You ready to finish this?" Sans asked, grinding his hips slowly into yours as he asked, driving you mad from the lack of movement.

"Yes! Ohh- yesyesyes~!" Your definitive statement turned into a moan as Sans began thrusting into you, the new angle allowing for faster thrusts and more friction.

As he moved in and out of you, you felt your coil of pleasure wind tighter and tighter, snapping taut, dangling you over the edge of bliss, seconds away.

Sans leaned over, still thrusting into you, whispering a single phrase.

_"Frisk, come for me."_

With that, the coil snapped, sending you into the abyss of pleasure, your inner walls tightening around Sans, causing him to grunt as your orgasm triggered his own.

As you both came down from your high, you snuggled up to Sans, giggling slightly.

"What's so funny, sugar?"

"It just occurred to me, how'd my ass look in those jeans on my birthday?"

Sans groaned, burying his head in your shoulder as you sleepily giggled, before dragging a blanket over both of you as sleep claimed both satisfied skeleton and spent human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to cry. This sucked. It was fine until the sex scene. Life lesson learned here: I need to stick to fluff, smut is horrible in my hands.  
> Please don't be too harsh, I know this was shit writing.


End file.
